lil_bushfandomcom-20200213-history
Lil' Rummy
Personality Rummy is the most inteligent of the group. Although usually calm and collected, Rummy can get violent if pushed too far. He has a noticable sadistic side, which is the result of a lot of pent up emotions caused by his abusive father. Rummy instantly submits to anyone with authority (or who he belives has authority) over him, and is smug to anyone he believes he has authority over. Because he is constantly abused at home and used by his friends, he acts out towards these people he has authority over. He inflicts pain on others, to make himself feel powerfull and often acts out his abuse in these acts. When around his friends he is usually happy, but can get sad and depressed easily. He often shows a desire to talk about his problems with people, but nobody will listen to him. He is incapeable of feeling sympothy for anyone he doesn't know personally. Talents Music Like all the cronies Rummy plays several instruments. He is skilled at the drums, guitar, bass and is also a gifted singer. Family and Relationships Mr. Rumsfeld Rummy's father is violent towards him, and abuses him quite brutally. These abusive acts include forcing Rummy to pick out the cigar he is to be burned with, punching (which his dad calls "kissing"), burning him with an iron and chaining him up for days at a time. Rummy seems to think of some of these acts as "chores" he must do. According to Rummy his father also calls him names and yells at him for speaking. The abuse may also be neglectful, as Rummy claims to only own one set of pants, and has very few possessions. George Rummy is completly obediant towards Lil' George, doing whatever he says and, like Condi, agreeing with him and going along with his plans despite usually knowing better. George has been known to send Rummy to beat people up for him, and automaticly blames Rummy whenever anything goes wrong. Cheney Lil' Cheney is Rummy's best friend. Unlike with George, they have an actual friendship, Cheney doesn't use Rummy to do his bidding. Unlike George and Condi, Rummy and Cheney spend a lot of time with eachother outside the group and get along well. During Cheney's temporary death in "Eveloution" Rummy is the only crony concerned about him, and assumes he is "in a better place". (Although he was actually in hell.) Condi Rummy seems to genuienly enjoy Condi's company, while Condi is more forced to be his friend. She gets annoyed and frusterated with him easily. When this happens Rummy will sometimes try and adjust his behaviour accordingly. They have been known to get into physical confrintations with eachother, and whenever the cronies fight it is almost always instigated by Condi and Rummy. Sexuality Rummy's sexual orientation is debateable. On the one hand he is outwardly unaccepting of gay people. (Although it's hinted he doesn't know the exact meaning of the word.) Throughout the run of the series Rummy has never shown attraction towards a female, but he has towards several males. He is quite obviously attracted to Lil' Putin, even admiring alloud his "mysterious accent" and "beautiful well oiled chest." He also once threatned a waiter with a broken bottle to strip for him, although it was implied that he and the others were doing this to humiliate him rather then for any sort of sexual gratification. Rummy was also very flattered to be complimented on his bare ass by Lil' Cheney. Generally though Rummy displays very limited knowledge of sex. Sexual Abuse In "Three Dates" Rummy and Cheney take Lil' Ann Coulter and Lil' Katherine Harris to the school dance. The girls drag them into the bathroom and try to get the boys to have sex with them. Rummy and Cheney refuse, and the girls attempt to force them to perform oral sex on them. It's unclear exactly how far they get but Cheney and Rummy manage to escape back into the gym. At the end Rummy is shown to be visiably traumatized by the experience, shaking and clinging tightly to Cheney. Rummy also mentions being molested by an older male. The identity of this perputrater is unknown. It could possibly be his father. Trivia * His lunch box is shaped like a tank. * Rummy is the highest ranking crony, after Condi is demoted in Hall Monitor. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Children Category:Voiced by Iggy Pop